The conventional technology includes a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is configured to control a fuel injection amount using a dynamic behavior model of fuel, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-159632). According to the conventional technology, a wall-surface fuel adherence rate that is the proportion of fuel that adheres to a wall surface of an intake port or the like, and a wall-surface fuel residual rate that is the proportion of adhered fuel that remains on a wall surface are variably set as parameters of a dynamic behavior model, and a fuel injection amount is corrected using these parameters. The applicants are aware of the following literature, which includes the above described literature, as literature related to the present invention.